


The Color of His Eyes

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser can read a lot by the color of Ray's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viciouscats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viciouscats).



> Written anonymously for Viciouscats on Valentine's Day 2008

Ray's eyes fascinate Fraser. While his own eyes are a plain, constant blue, Ray's eyes are more fluid. Sometimes, they change color with his clothes. The darker the clothing that Ray wears, the darker his eyes get. If he wears green, it brings out the normally unnoticed green flecks. This holds true for the gold and grey in Ray's chameleon eyes.

Often, Ray's mood will determine his eye color. When he's angry, they're a cold, slate grey. When he's happy, they're a green-blue color that reminds Fraser of the pictures he's seen of tropical waters. The color that Fraser likes best, though, is the smoky blue they get when he's aroused. Fraser's come to associate that color with fellatio and being dragged back into bed on lazy Saturday mornings.

Fraser can read a lot by the color of Ray's eyes.

 

-fin-


End file.
